


Surrender

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 是点梗议员





	Surrender

“SHO......”

松本润哼了一声，像是一种糖浆般的喟叹，更似是美丽婉转的梦呓，一般到他呼出这个单音，是被逼到高潮的前兆。这是他们床笫之间心照不宣的秘密，随着着短促的一声咒语，樱井翔及时地从两腿之间抬起了头，白色的液体飞溅到眼前勾勒着胸膛的衬衫上。

松本躺倒在樱井的书桌上，背后还压着晨会樱井的演讲稿，他上身仍旧穿着西装，下体却不着寸缕，樱井原想把他剥开的，又觉得这反差是不失为一种绝妙的诱惑，他就喜欢松本竭力维持表面的高不可攀，然后，他会一点点，一点点享受撕碎那张冷艳外表下的衣冠楚楚。

松本微微喘着粗气，他面露桃色，眼角抹着一丝绯红，但神情却依旧高傲又拒人千里。他表面装得很生气，内里又不承认已经开始臣服于诱惑，樱井含着笑意，迎上了那双要射刀子的眼睛。

“这就不行了？”

“你也未必游刃有余。”

两人开始了无声的角力。樱井不安分的手抚上了那块湿黏，而松本只穿着白色棉袜的脚趾也不轻不重踏上了他腿间的灼热。这只小恶魔，他很明白自己的弱点在哪，他极富技巧地挤压着樱井方才就胀到发痛的柱身，脚趾或轻或重碾压着囊袋，却偏偏略过最需要抚慰的龟头，丰韵的大腿和小腿恰到好处地相贴，微微变形的肌肉粘着一层薄汗，极大地呈现出了肉感。三十分钟前，这只心情不佳的敌对党首就这么怒气冲冲闯进了他的办公室，是为了毫厘之差的选票？还是被压过一头的策划？总之，他们都是一样的，在一块输掉，就要在另一块狠狠讨回来。

松本没有放过樱井压在喉头的喘息，他嘴角挑着一抹嘲讽的笑，“半小时后藤田知事要来吧？”

樱井忍住了腿间脚趾突然发力的那阵快感，甘甜的痛楚从下体衍生到尾骨，销魂地一路酥麻到了小腿。他自暴自弃地扶去额间的汗水，将松本作恶的右脚夹上肩头，解开了裤链。那根能让这只脚无数次脚尖蜷缩，脚背绷直的肉茎大喇喇地弹了出来，毫无羞耻地彰显着欲望的热气。

“或许我们都需要快点。”

松本挑了挑眉，他曲起双腿，露出已经有些湿润的蜜穴。三根手指沾着冰凉的润滑液毫无怜惜地戳了进来，在灼热的腔道里来回翻搅，他恶意弯曲着手指，时不时分开他们，像要探索更深部位的柔软血肉。

“是你更需要快点。”

松本故意放慢了语速，好让自己不流露出更多喘息，显然这在扩张环节已有不小难度。他抽开樱井还在体内的手指，支起了身体。关键时刻他总是闭着眼睛或别开眼神，但这次他却还是那副挑衅的神情，将樱井腿间的巨物一寸寸吞入自己的身体。

不得不承认，松本在逼他缴械。注视着难得一见直勾勾的眼神，看着那绮丽的面容从刚进入的微微痛苦到全部没入的极大满足，樱井就几乎要射了。他的身体又烫又紧，携带着他熟稔的淫荡和陌生的激情吞吐着他，樱井有些失控地握住那纤细的腰肢，挺动起来。

果然，一旦开始抽动，那容易害羞的家伙还是别开了脸，或许还不想过早认输。他赌气般将头搁在了那略微有点下溜的肩膀，不让对方窥探自己的表情，两人就这么保持沉默，开始了律动的竞技。一边在大开大合地撞击，一边扭着腰画着圈，只有呼出的热气和忽强忽弱的呻吟撩动对方最后的神经。

樱井浑身发麻，地点和时间确实太过危险，但公共场合又是极致的刺激，他们食髓知味，松本又敢于冒险，他也无所谓被拉着继续疯狂，再说他确实快射了......松本的体内开始了他熟悉的痉挛，或许偶尔认输一次让对方尝尝甜头也不错，樱井这么想着开始提速，却接到一个警示的眼刀。

是“不要射到里面”的意思。樱井了然地回了眼神过去，正准备最后抽插两下就拔出来射到松本的胸前，或者脸上也还可以——

“咚咚”

 

过了良久，秃顶的男人才得到了里面的应答。他走了进去，之见新晋的党首樱井翔就普通地坐在办公桌前，腰板挺得笔直，只是脸颊有些红润，是屋内空调调太热了么......不愧是环保新企划的急先锋......大叔走进那个传说中年轻有为的精英，一股好闻的香水味，他有些紧张，掏出手帕，抹了抹光亮脑门上的汗。

松本意乱情迷，还未从方才的高潮中恢复，他咬着牙缓缓吐气，躲在樱井的桌下，隔着薄薄的一层木板与樱井上演着最不堪的刺激戏码。那人一如既往的冷静嗓音在头顶响起，松本有些生气，说好的不内射呢？他忍着沿腿线缓缓下流的液体，想出一个绝妙的坏点子。

“针对这次在大阪的宣传——”樱井翔顿了顿，继续说了下去，他右手仍旧快速地写着字，左手却不留痕迹挪到了身下，那只胆大的小猫，居然从他的腿间钻了出来，眯着细长的狐狸眼，坏笑着吮起了他还处在不应期的性器。

不过他也不是吃素的，樱井握着笔的手暗暗发力，左手扶住了松本的后脑，将他往自己腿间摁去，要说露馅，可能更害怕的会是松本，他绝对，绝对不会让这种事发生。

草草交代完了任务，关门的那一声脆响，松本钻了出来，迫不及待咳嗽了几声。猝不及防的深喉令他有些窒息的晕眩感。他满脸腺液，眼神迷离，看着同样剧烈喘气的樱井，那点生气和委屈又化为了熊熊的战意。毕竟，之后不会有人再打扰他们。

Round 2 

开始。


End file.
